


Pocket Sized

by eightprince



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Fluff, M/M, idk how to tag this. himchan is pocket sized. thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 04:26:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightprince/pseuds/eightprince
Summary: in which Himchan gets so tiny that he can fit in Yongguk's shirt pockets





	Pocket Sized

"Hey, hyung's getting shorter."

"Don't make fun of me."

They're right. Himchan's getting shorter.

He's not too sure as to why, though.

He used to be the same height as Yongguk.

Now, he has to look up at him to speak to him.

Now, he has to stand on his tippy toes to kiss him.

Himchan's getting shorter and shorter.

He needs Junhong to be with him so he can reach things on top shelves. If Junhong's not around, he'll climb up on countertops to reach them.

Himchan's getting shorter and shorter.

He read somewhere that older people shrink because of the worn out cartilage between their joints and their spinal column becomes shorter.

But, Himchan's not even thirty.

Himchan's getting shorter and shorter.

He's getting tinier and tinier.

So tiny, that he's able to fit in Yongguk's shirt pockets.

It's hard to wake him up in the morning, now that he's pocket sized.

Himchan climbs onto Yongguk's face as he sleeps and leaves tiny kisses all over it.

"Wake up," he says as loud as he can, "Wake up, we have stuff to do.

Wake up! Hey! Stop ignoring me! Wake up!"

He leaves more tiny kisses on Yongguk's face. They tickle.

Yongguk grins in his sleep, which means Himchan's kisses are working.

"Wake up!" He yells, "It's a busy day! Wake up!"

"I just want to sleep in," Yongguk yawns.

"No, you don't. Get up."

"Five more minutes."

"It took me five minutes to climb up here and wake you up."

"Please? Five more minutes."

"I'll start biting."

Yongguk's grin falters as he slowly drifts back to sleep.

Himchan huffs. The audacity!

He sinks his tiny teeth into Yongguk's face. They still tickle.

"Okay, okay, I'm up," Yongguk chuckles, "Stop biting me."

"I'm going to have to start punching if you don't get up."

"Getting punched by you is like getting rained on," Yongguk sits up in bed, holding a hand out so Himchan can climb safely down to it.

Himchan takes his time climbing down into Yongguk's palm, muttering some choice words on the way down.

"I heard that," Yongguk says.

"No, you didn't."

"Yes, I did."

"Go shower before I start pinching."

"Okay, okay," Yongguk whines, "You got me."

He climbs out of bed, making sure that Himchan's safe in his hand. 

He sets him on his nightstand, "Stay here."

Himchan nods as he watches Yongguk walk into the bathroom. Ironically enough, Himchan's getting sleepy.

He tries to keep himself awake, but the sound of water running makes him sleepier. 

He rests his head on one of Yongguk's glasses cases before drifting off to sleep.

His snoring's soft, so you'd have to have really good hearing in order to hear them.

He's fast asleep for about fifteen minutes until the water stops.

His ears perk up as Yongguk approaches him, but he decides to leave it be. 

Let him sleep.

"Wake up!" Yongguk yells at the top of his lungs, startling Himchan awake.

He lets out a tiny shriek, "I almost peed myself, asshole!"

Yongguk bursts out laughing, that gummy smile is all too familiar.

"Sorry, love," he snickers, "I was trying to be funny."

"You're not funny."

"I know," Yongguk turns around, back facing Himchan, so he can get dressed for the long day ahead of him.

Yongguk has a nice back. The little tattoo on it is cute.

Himchan admires everything about Yongguk, from his little quirks to his body.

"You look cute today," Himchan says, swinging his legs back and forth on the edge of the nightstand.

"You look cuter," Yongguk says, pulling his boxers up on his waist, "Being all tiny and stuff."

"I'll get bigger again someday. Watch."

"Until then, you'll be tiny and cute."

Himchan flushes, "Hurry up, the others are probably waiting for us..."

Yongguk hums, brushing off his sweater. 

The sweater droops just above his knees.

He walks over to Himchan, and Himchan climbs into his palm.

"I'll stop for food first, is that okay?"

Himchan nods as he crawls into Yongguk's sweater pocket.

"Comfy?" Yongguk asks.

"Your sweaters are always so soft," Himchan says, "and your socks are cute."

Yongguk's gummy smile creeps up on him, "You're cute."

"Your sweater paws are cuter."

"I can go all day with this, love."

"Well, don't. Get your stuff, we have to go."

Yongguk hums as he sits on the floor to tie up his shoes.

Himchan pokes his head out from the pocket, watching him closely.

"Don't scratch my nipple again like you did the last time," Yongguk says, "They're sensitive."

Little giggles come out of Himchan's throat. His boyfriend is the cutest.

"Promise me," Yongguk says, gathering his helmet and his bag.

"I promise."

"Good. Now let's go."

\---

Himchan had fallen asleep during the scooter ride to the café. 

Yongguk brought donuts, coffee, and water. Himchan loves all of those things.

Himchan keeps squirming around in his pocket, but people don't seem to notice.

He moves around a lot in his sleep.

Yongguk finally reaches the studio (he refuses to go over a certain speed limit because he claims that he gets scared). 

"Channie, wake up," Yongguk says, reaching into his pocket to gently stroke Himchan's body with his finger, "We're here."

"Five more minutes," he whines.

"But we're already here."

"Did you buy donuts?"

"Absolutely."

Himchan sits up in his pocket as his tiny stomach growls at the thought of donuts, "Gimme."

Yongguk breaks off a small piece of the donut and gives it to Himchan.

It's cute how Himchan shoves the piece into his mouth. His cheeks puff up like a little hamster.

He's so cute.

Yongguk smiles to himself as he walks through the front door of the studio.

He can hear "his kids" screaming and yelling about probably nothing.

"Dad's here," Yongguk says, watching the rest of the members play around.

They all stop in their tracks to look at Yongguk.

There isn't a trace of annoyance on his face. He looks really happy.

"Hyung looks very happy today," Daehyun says, "Did something happen?"

Yongguk shakes his head and takes a sip of his coffee, "I'm just happy."

"Where's Himchan hyung?"

Himchan pokes his head out from Yongguk's pocket, donut crumbs scattered around his face, "Hi."

"Do you want another piece?" Yongguk asks.

Himchan reaches his tiny hands out to grab the bag with the donuts in it.

"Wait," Yongguk says.

"You're too slow," Himchan whines, "I'm hungry."

The others watch intently.

Yongguk sets his bag down and takes his helmet off.

He's got a wicked case of helmet hair, but he doesn't care.

Himchan's whining as Yongguk runs his fingers through his hair painstakingly slow. 

The others can hear his little whines.

"Feed him the donut before he starts crying," Jongup says before going back to his phone.

"He won't cry," Yongguk says, taking another sip of his coffee.

"I'll actually cry if you don't give me another piece," Himchan says.

"You're so annoying," Yongguk breaks a bigger piece of the donut and holds it towards his pocket.

Himchan's tiny hands snatch the piece of out Yongguk's bigger hands.

"That'll keep him busy," Yongguk says, "So, what do we have to do today?"

"Shouldn't we be asking you that?" Daehyun asks.

"I have no idea what we're supposed to be doing."

Some leader he is.

"Gimme another piece," Himchan says, poking his head out of Yongguk's pocket.

"Come on out," Yongguk flicks his pocket, indicating that it's safe for Himchan to come out.

Himchan crawls out of the pocket and onto Yongguk's hand below. Yongguk sets him down on a table, placing the donuts on a napkin next to Himchan.

"There," Yongguk grins a little, "Save me one."

"Thank you," Himchan smiles widely as he breaks off pieces of the donut and putting them into his mouth.

Yongguk likes to think of him as a cute little hamster.

He turns to face his members, grinning to himself, "Did anyone figure out what we have to do?"

Their faces are blank.

Yongguk sighs, digging through his bag to find anything that could help with him remembering the schedule.

He glances at Himchan. The little hamster is happily stuffing his face with donut.

It makes Yongguk happy to see Himchan eat, even when he was bigger.

It makes his heart warm. That's a good thing.

Yongguk doesn't eat much himself, but when he does, it makes Himchan just as happy.

Himchan would sit on top of Yongguk's stomach, listening to the noises it would make.

"You're hungry," he'd say, "Go eat."

"I have work to do soon."

"I'll drag you into the kitchen if I have to. I'm strong, you know."

"Yes, I know," Yongguk would chuckle.

"You know, I love you most when your belly is full of food, and when you're happy and healthy."

That made Yongguk smile so wide. The little kisses Himchan placed on his stomach tickled.

Himchan cares so much for Yongguk and the other members, and it makes Yongguk's heart melt.

Himchan can't do a lot on his own anymore since he's all tiny now, but he'll still try his best.

He'll get bigger again someday.

"Let's just...go over line distribution," Yongguk says.

Daehyun jumps up out of his seat, knowing he'll probably be getting the majority of the lines.

Not that Daehyun getting lines is a bad thing...

"Sit down," Yongguk says, putting emphasis on "down". He rummages through his bag.

He's digging through the bag, but he's so focused on Himchan rubbing his tiny stomach with his tiny hands.

He's so cute.

"You've had enough?" Yongguk asks.

Himchan nods, "Sleepy."

"Go sleep, teddy bear."

"Teddy bear...?"

Yongguk nods, "You're soft and cuddly like the teddy bears I used to sleep with when I was a kid."

Himchan flushes, "You're embarrassing."

"It's because I love. Now go to bed."

Himchan spreads himself out on the table, slowly dozing off.

\---

Something's poking Himchan's stomach, and it tickles a lot.

He has a fit of giggles before snapping his eyes open.

Daehyun's poking at his stomach, "Hyung, get up, we're done for today."

"Stop tickling me before I puke," Himchan whines, sitting up and stretching.

Daehyun grins and begins to tickle Himchan more with his fingers.

Himchan's laughs grow louder and louder, everyone within a few feet radius can hear them.

"S-stop it--!" Himchan gasps, his tiny hands desperately trying to push Daehyun's finger away.

"You're so cute, hyung," Daehyun coos.

Himchan whines as a response.

"That's enough," Yongguk chuckles, walking towards the table, "It's not going to be funny if he pukes."

"Where are we going...?" Himchan asks, out of breath.

"The dorms for pizza. Come on," Yongguk holds out his hand for Himchan to climb on.

Himchan climbs onto his hand and Yongguk lifts his hand to his face.

It's scary having someone at least ten times your size staring you down, but Himchan's getting used to it.

He latches onto Yongguk's face, attacking him with tiny kisses from his tiny lips.

"You're a tiny cutie," Yongguk says.

"You're a bigger cutie," Himchan says, climbing into Yongguk's sweater pocket.

"Comfy?"

"Yeah. Hurry up, I want pizza."

"You guys are gross," Daehyun says before walking out of the studio with his things.

\---

Himchan doesn't fall asleep during the scooter ride to the dorm where the other members live.

He poked his head out of Yongguk's pocket and admired the city lights and nighttime scenery. He used to be scared of flying out the pocket, but Yongguk drives too slow, so he doesn't worry about it anymore.

He sits on the table in front of the pizza, picking the cheese off the slices he claimed.

"This one's mine," he says before tearing tiny pieces of it and putting them into his mouth.

Yongguk helps him tearing the pieces off. He could tell that Himchan was struggling.

The dorm's full of chatter and soft hums of delight.

They're like a family. Himchan likes it when the members refer to themselves as a family.

It makes him warm inside.

He wishes he could give them hugs, but since he's so tiny, the best he can do is climb up on their cute little faces and give them kisses.

Since he's so pocket sized.

But he'll get bigger again someday.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this as an early birthday present to myself. happy birthday to me <3


End file.
